Règles de survies sur Atlantis
by MM NCIS
Summary: Tristana379 a publié les règles de survies au sein du SGC qu'il convient de respecter, avec l'évolution de celles-ci suivant le général commandant la base. Mais avez vous réfléchi aux règles au sein d'Atlantis ?
1. Colonel Carter

Je suis le Colonel Carter, votre commandant.

Pour tous les nouveaux arrivants, voici les règles en vigueur sur d'Atlantis. (Bien attendu elles sont également applicables aux personnes déjà résidentes dans la citée - Depuis le temps j'espère que les "anciens" les connaissent par cœur !)

Règle n°1 : Je rappelle à tous les militaires, y compris des Marines que, même si je suis colonel dans l'Air Force, j'ai été formée au corps à corps (niveau 3) et j'ai fais, pendant 7 ans, des missions comme second avec un ancien Black Ops. (SG1 vous connaissez ?)

Je rappelle également à tous les scientifiques que je suis docteur en astrophysique théorie et que j'ai réussie à faire sauter un soleil !

Ici on discute, **JE DÉCIDE !**

Toute personne qui ne veut pas le comprendre accompagnera SG-A dans sa prochaine mission !

Comme le dit Rodney McKay vous visiterez la galaxie avec Conan le barbare et Xena la guerrière. Vous aurez également le "plaisir" d'avoir Rodney pour vous tout seul !

(Vous vous dites, ce n'est pas grave, il s'agit de quelques heures difficiles à passer. Alors sachez que si JE peux garantir le billet aller, avec SG-A le billet de retour n'est pas garanti.)

Règle n°2 : Dans notre galaxie, la voie lactée, les goa'uld voulaient "seulement" utiliser votre corps comme hôte en vous laissant vivant et impuissant. Dans Pégase, pour les Wraiths, vous êtes autant considéré qu'un plateau de fruits de mer chez nous. (Tiens au fait il y a des huîtres tous les vendredi midi au menu !)

Règle n°3 : Par mesure de précaution il est interdit de se déplacer sur Atlantis avec un citron. Le seul endroit où vous pouvez en trouver, c'est le réfectoire. (Surtout le vendredi midi) Je suis la seule avec Sheppard à pouvoir en porter un en permanence sur l'ensemble de la cité.

Règle n° 4 : Rodney McKay a toujours raison, sauf si je dis le contraire ! (Il a tout de même réussi à faire sauter la moitié d'un système solaire)

Rodney, j'abroge la règle numéro 3 si vous voulez me contredire ou, pire, je fais voir "Conan le Barbare" à Ronon.

(Je précise aux nouveaux que le docteur Rodney McKay fait partie de l'équipe SG-A. - Voir la règle n° 1.)

Règle n° 5 : Les docteurs Carson Beckett (quand il est sur Atlantis) et Jennifer Keller dirigent l'infirmerie. Toute personne qui refusera leurs ordres médicaux, (y compris le General O'Neill) auront affaire à moi.

Règle n°6 : Si vous désirez survivre ici, évitez de vous mettre à dos : Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard, McKay, (bref SG-A), le docteur Keller et **MOI** ! (Inutile de rayer les mentions inutiles)

Le docteur Keller ne se vengera pas directement, (elle a prêtée serment de soigner tous le monde) mais les autres personnes de la liste (y compris MacKay) se chargerons de vous expliquer la vie.

Règle n° 7 : Je rappelle au personnel civil que l'entraînement aux armes à feu est obligatoire.

Un Wraith ne s'arrête pas avec une seule balle de revolver. (Demandez à McKay !)

Le chargeur de votre Beretta, (vous savez l'arme que les militaires veulent que vous sachiez vous servir) comporte 9 balles, soit une de plus que le nombre de balles nécessaires pour stopper (et non pas tuer) un Wraith. Alors toujours réfractaire à l'entraînement ?

Règle n° 8 :Tous ceux qui sont fan d'Indiana Jones connaissent le Saint Graal.

Dans Pégase, lors de chaque expédition, le saint graal s'appelle un Zero Point Module. (L'extracteur du potentiel de point zéro pour nos amis francophones)

Toute personne qui en trouvera un CHARGE aura droit à une récompense :

Pour le personnel civil, deux semaines sans voir et entendre McKay ! (Donc pour faire simple un séjour sur terre de la même durée en passant par la porte !)

Pour le personnel militaire, deux mois sans aucune mission hors d'Atlantis. (Donc sans rencontrer, en principe, des Wraiths autre que Todd)

Si, malheureusement, pour vous c'est McKay qui en trouve un, je prends une semaine ou deux de vacance avec le reste de SGA, et lui laisse la direction d'Atlantis pour la même durée. (Cela devrait vous donner encore plus envie d'en trouver un !)


	2. Richard Woosley

Comme promis, voici les règles écrites par Richard Woolsey. Toutefois je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi la version enregistrée par la CIS et celle de la base de données d'Atlantis ne semblent pas correspondre ?

* * *

 **Formulaire** : SZ64

 **Destinataire** : Commission Internationale de Surveillance, (International Oversight Advisory), section Alpha.

 **Auteur :** Richard Woolsey, administrateur d'Atlantis.

 **Habilitation** : Classé Z

 **Référence :** XDS123832/FZ

 **Objet :** Règles au sein d'Atlantis, pour validation.

Règle n° 1 :

Les règles stupides mises en places par le Colonel Carter sont abrogées immédiatement.

Règle n° 2 :

Toute décision ou rapport doivent faire l'objet d'une transmission à la CIS pour contrôle. Aucune exception ne peut être envisagée sauf cas de force majeure justifiée.

Règle n° 3 :

Aucun pays ne dois être privilégié ou essayer de contrecarrer les ordres de la commission. Personne, en dehors de la direction de la CIS et de moi même, ne peut vous donner des instructions ou des ordres.

Règle n° 4:

En ma qualité de représentant de la CIS, je suis le seul, en cas d' **urgence absolue** , à pouvoir donner un ordre contraire aux règles de l'International Oversight Advisory sans l'assentiment de celle-ci.

Règle n° 5 :

Les militaires doivent se rappeler qu'ils sont sous mes ordres direct. Leur seule loyauté est envers la CIS et moi. Leur obéissance doit être immédiate et absolue. A défaut cela sera considéré comme une trahison avec toutes les conséquences qui en découlent pour eux et leur proches.

Règle n° 6 :

Notre but est de trouver des E2PZ opérationnels, des drones ainsi que des alliés pour défendre la Terre. Si des sacrifices doivent être fais pour cela, c'est regrettable mais nécessaire !

Règle n° 7 :

Toute personne qui trouvera un E2PZ chargé sera rapatriée sur terre dès que possible. Une félicitation sera inscrite dans son dossier personnel mais aucune promotion (pour le personnel militaire) ou évolution de carrière (pour le personnel civil) n'est envisagée.

* * *

 **Note à afficher dans la cité**

 **Auteur : Richard Woolsey**

Toute tentative de divulgation des règles ci-dessous à une personne étrangère au personnel d'Atlantis m'obligera à offrir au contrevenant un voyage immédiat en aller simple dans une ruche Wraith, autre que celle de Todd. Le citron sera offert !

Règles au sein d'Atlantis

Règle n° 1:

Le 1er et 2e paragraphes de la règle n°1 du Colonel Carter sont abrogés.

Règle n° 2 :

Notre premier but dans la galaxie de Pégase est de survivre. Un règlement ne va pas "sauver nos fesses." Ne pouvant compter sur la Terre, au vu des délais pour obtenir des secours, je compte sur la collaboration de tout le personnel. Toute idée pour cela, même contraire aux règles de la CIS, peuvent être communiquées à un cadre de la cité.

Règle n° 3 :

Si un membre du personnel d'Atlantis en mission appelle à l'aide, vous êtes autorisé à prendre toute initiative pour porter assistance. Aucune sanction ne sera engagée.

Règle n° 4 :

En mon absence, et même parfois en ma présence, l'équipe SG-A est autorisée à prendre des initiatives. Je fais en effet parti d'une longue lignée de responsables attentistes dont le seul rôle consiste à dire ''oui'' au requêtes de mon équipe phare, sachant que même si je refuse, cette dernière va quand même le faire. Lignée débutée il y avait presque dix ans en la personne du général Hammond. (Citation de Vyslanté sans son autorisation mais j'espère qu'il me pardonnera !)

Règle n° 5 :

L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon allié. Comme vous le savez, un accord tacite a été passé avec le Wraith Todd. Face à lui ou sa ruche faites profil bas, aucun incident ne peut être toléré. De même, je suis le seul avec SG-A à pouvoir prendre contact avec lui. Bien attendu s'il vous contacte, soyez serviable et diplomate. S'il demande de l'aide, dans la mesure du possible, accédez à sa demande. (Évitez toutefois de vous faire inviter à dîner !)

Règle n° 6 :

En cas de contact avec l'entité "Docteur Elisabeth Weir" ne faites preuve d'aucune initiative : Contactez-moi **immédiatement** et informez la qu'elle ne peut pénétrer dans la cité. Je m'engage à vous rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Règle n° 7 :

Si le Docteur Jackson, un ancien ou les Asgards vous contactent lors d'une expédition pour quelque raison que ce soit, soyez à leur disposition. Bien attendu il convient de faire preuve de discernement et d'en informer dès que possible la cité.

Règle n° 8 :

Je vous rappelle que les rapports et les formulaires doivent être remplis correctement et m'être adressés dans les délais. Ronon Dex est la seule personne qui bénéficie d'une exception. Tout manquement à cette règle entraînera une mission avec SG-A. (Voir la règle n°1 amendée du Colonel Carter)

Règle n° 9 :

Les délais indiqués dans la règle n° 8 du Colonel Carter privilégiaient trop le personnel militaire par rapport au civils de la base. Il sont donc ainsi modifiés :

Pour le personnel civil il passe à deux mois. Au vu du budget réduit de la mission, aucune prime malheureusement ne peut être accordée.

Pour le personnel militaire, sur recommandation du Colonel Sheppard, les risques étant pour eux toujours plus élevés, il passe à trois mois. La CIS n'ayant aucun pouvoir sur la hiérarchie militaire, mais seulement sur vos vies, je ne peux garantir de promotion. (Toutefois le General O'Neill, responsable du Homeworld Command, sera informé et devrait se rapprocher de vos supérieurs quelque soit votre nationalité.)

Si c'est le Docteur McKay qui trouve l'E2PZ, avec son accord, la durée des vacances pour SG-A et moi passe à **42** jours (1). De plus, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun citron sur Atlantis, même au réfectoire.

La CIS, de sont côté s'engage à vous rapatrier, un jour ou l'autre, de manière définitive sur terre et, si possible, pas dans un cercueil.

Règle n° 10 (2) :

Le docteur Zimmermann n'ayant pas encore pu réaliser d'Hologramme Médical d'Urgence ou d'Hologramme de Commandement d'Urgence, le Docteur Beckett est le seul habilité à pouvoir donner des ordres à l'ensemble du personnel en cas d'urgence médicale.

* * *

(1 _)_ Si vous n'avez pas compris la référence, tapez 42 dans Wikipedia et vous aurez l'explication.

(2) La règle 10 est une hommage à la carrière de Robert Picardo, interprète de Richard Woosley dans la série Stargate et du Docteur Zimmermann et de l'Hologramme Médical d'Urgence dans la série Star Trek Voyager.


	3. Teyla Emmagan

Sur proposition de Gwenetsi, voici de nouvelles règles concernant cette fois-ci celles de Teyla.

* * *

Bienvenue dans la salle d'entraînement de Teyla Emmagan.

Avant de rentrer, veuillez lire la note ci-dessous.

Règle n° 1 : Je ne suis pas là pour être aimée mais pour vous apprendre à survivre.

Règle n° 2 : Si vous êtes civil, suivre mon entraînement pourrait vous accorder les quelques minutes de survies nécessaires pour que les secours arrivent.

Règle n° 3 : Si vous êtes militaire, vous êtes là pour protéger la cité ainsi que le personnel civil lors des missions d'exploration. Je sais que vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier pour cela. En écoutant mes conseils et en suivant mon entraînement j'espère vous éviter d'en arriver là.

Règle n° 4 : McKay vous faites preuve d'une véritable allergie à l'entraînement et d'une complète mauvaise fois : Si vous continuez, je demande au docteur Keller de me re-transformer en reine Wraith. Leur haleine est fétide et je me ferais un plaisir de vous embrasser à chaque échec. (Jennifer m'a indiqué qu'elle ne serait pas jalouse mais qu'elle vous interdira de l'embrasser pendant une semaine) - Alors motivé ?

Règle n° 5 : vous n'avez aucune raison de douter de ma formation. Je vous rappelle que le Docteur Keller, faisant pourtant partie du personnel médical, sait mieux se défendre que certains militaires.

Règle n° 6 : D'après certaines sources anonymes un "Marines" à un muscle (dans la tête) et deux cerveaux. (Ses bras) Au vu des réactions de certains je commence à le croire. Chez les Athosiens, une femme victime d'une remarque ou un geste sexiste a le droit de se faire respecter. Soit vous vous calmez ou, comme me l'a autorisé le Colonel Sheppard, je serai dans l'obligation à castrer le prochain macho pour l'exemple !

Règle n° 7 : Je suis plutôt patiente. Mais si vous exagérez, je demanderai à Ronon de me remplacer lors de l'entraînement de certaines personnes. Il se fera un plaisir de vous faire une petite démonstration de l'utilisation de ses couteaux. Il n'est pas contre et m'a promis de les désinfecter avant l'entraînement, à la demande du docteur Keller. Elle aura assez de travail comme ça !

Règle n° 8 : Enfin, et j'y tiens particulièrement, si Teal'C se présente sur Atlantis, il faudra me prévenir immédiatement. J'espère avoir l'honneur de faire un entraînement avec lui.


	4. John Sheppard

Quitte à être fou, autant continuer. Voici les règles du Colonel Sheppard !

* * *

 **Réservé au personnel militaire :**

Je suis le Colonel Sheppard l'officier le plus gradé d'Atlantis. En tant que militaire vous êtes ici sur l'affection la plus bizarre et la plus dangereuse de votre carrière. Vous n'êtes pas seulement hors de la terre, mais même hors de notre galaxie. La cité fait l'objet de différentes règles fixées par chaque nouveau dirigeant. Apprenez les par cœur !

Toutefois, en tant que soldat, si vous voulez profiter longtemps de votre logement et ne pas rentrer sur Terre dans un cercueil, je vous conseille fortement de respecter quelques règles supplémentaires :

Règle n° 1 : Ici oubliez la convention de Genève. Certains de vos ennemis ne font pas de prisonniers, ils les mangent ! Apprenez à les connaître pour savoir à qui vous avez à faire et réagir en conséquence.

Si vous les avez pas encore vues, je vous conseille de lire les règles du Colonel Carter. Sa règle n° 2 par exemple résume très bien la situation :

 _ **"Règle n°2 : Dans notre galaxie, la voie lactée, les goa'uld voulaient "seulement" utiliser votre corps comme hôte en vous laissant vivant et impuissant. Dans Pégase, pour les Wraiths, vous êtes autant considéré qu'un plateau de fruits de mer chez nous. (Tiens au fait il y a des huîtres tous les vendredi midi au menu !)"**_

Règle n° 2 : Ne négligez pas votre entraînement. Certains races extra-terrestres sont très difficiles à tuer. Ronon Rex et Teyla Emmagan, deux humains de Pegase, connaissants bien les Wraiths, organisent des séances spécialement pour vous.

Règle n°3 : C'est évident, mais soyez respectueux des habitants de cette galaxie et de leurs traditions. Cela fait 10000 ans qu'ils survivent face au Wraiths ! Tout manquement sera sévèrement sanctionné. (Ici je ne suis pas obligatoirement tenu de respecter les règlements militaires et j'ai de l'imagination !)

Règle n° 4 : Vivre ici engendre un humour un peu bizarre. La vue d'un simple citron peut engendrer une crise de fou rire. Si vous ne voulez pas devenir fou, je vous conseille de vous adapter.

Règle n° 5 : L'administration civile de la cité est habilitée à vous donner des ordres. Ils auront au moins la politesse de vous demander votre avis sur les questions militaires. Si vous voulez être écouté, argumentez votre réponse. (Ils sont assez intelligents pour suivre vos recommandations, ce qui nous change de certains officiers supérieurs - Non je ne donnerai pas de nom !)

Règle n° 6 : Lors de vos missions à l'extérieur de la cité, vous devrait souvent protéger du personnel civil. Même si celui-ci à bénéficié d'un entraînement au combat, ne comptez pas trop sur eux pour vous défendre. (Attention je ne dis pas qu'ils sont inefficaces, certains s'avèrent même aussi compétent que vous. Tout dépend de la personne. Renseignez vous avant !)

Règle n° 7 : Le personnel médical, comme partout, est autorisé, en cas d'urgence médicale, à prendre le commandement.

Règle n° 8 : Je ne permettrai aucun problème avec le personnel féminin de la cité. (Ou autochtone d'ailleurs !) Faites attention car certaines femmes ici sont capables de vous castrer sans regrets !

Règle n °9 : Le Docteur McKay est peut-être un scientifique qui ne fait que se plaindre, craintif et qui tire en fermant les yeux, mais il a environ 100 missions à son actif et est toujours vie. Prenez le temps de l'écouter !

* * *

Dans la série Stargate SG1, un ananas faisait une apparition dans le décor de manière régulière. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je vous glisse de mon côté une tranche de citron dans (et non entre) chaque règle.

Si vous avez un personnage et une situation en tête, je tenterai de vous trouver les règles correspondantes. (Le docteur Beckett et son infirmerie m'ont déjà été demandés !) Si vous avez des idées, rien ne vous empêche de les publier !


	5. Docteur Beckett

A la demande de Gwenetsi, voici les règles du docteur Beckett.

* * *

Le document ci-dissous serait affiché à l'entrée de l'infirmerie du docteur Beckett.

 _ **"Toi qui entre ici, espère"**_

Règle n° 1 : Si vous pouvez lire cette note, rassurez-vous, votre cas n'est pas encore désespéré.

Règle n° 2 : Ici, la devise de l'infirmerie est déjà bien connue : L'urgent est fait, l'impossible est en cours, pour les miracles prévoir un délai.

Règle n° 3 : Le docteur Weir, en qualité de commandant de la cité, m'a confié l'infirmerie. Je suis responsable de l'ensemble de son personnel. Tout manquement contre celui-ci, conformément aux règles du Docteur Weir, va entraîner l'interdiction d'accès à l'infirmerie pour la personne responsable. Autant dire que l'intéressé à intérêt à retourner sur Terre le plus vite possible s'il veut vivre !

Règle n° 4 : Le fait que le colonel Sheppard bénéficie d'une carte d'abonnement et d'un lit qui lui est réservé, n'en fait pas mon patient préféré.

Règle n° 5 : MCKay, inutile de vous présenter plusieurs fois par jour à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes seulement hypocondriaque, cela n'est pas grave et il n'existe pas de traitement contre ça. Alors, à moins d'être aux portes de la mort, fait dûment constaté par deux personnes, l'accès à l'infirmerie vous est interdit.

Règle n° 6 : Les personnes malades ou blessées sont appelées des patients. Je vous conseille toutefois de ne pas profiter de ma patience, je suis celui qui a les grosses aiguilles et qui a le droit de les utiliser.

Règle n° 7 : Teyla, je sais que les enfants m'adorent. Moi aussi ! Pouvez-vous toutefois expliquer aux enfants Athosiens que l'infirmerie n'est pas une immense salle de jeux ? Cela ne m'empêchera pas de leur donner des bonbons !

Règle n° 8 : Je me suis engagé à soigner tout le monde. Toutefois, en dehors de Todd, ou son équipage, je ne me vois pas soigner un autre Wraith.

Règle n° 9 : (*) Après une journée épuisante de travail j'aime siroter un Florida. Un cocktail sans alcool. (3 cl de sirop de grenadine 1 citron 7 cl de jus d'oranges) personne n'est autorisé à gâcher ce petit moment de bonheur.

* * *

(*) Et un citron offert !


	6. Ronon Dex

Comme il m'a été demandé, voici les règles de survies de Ronon. L'intéressé n'étant pas très bavard, celles-ci sont très courtes.

* * *

 **A propos de Ronon DEX**

 **A diffusion immédiate à tout le personnel**

(transcription d'après ses quelques déclarations sur Dictaphone)

Si vous compter partir en mission avec moi, ou simplement éviter de me contrarier, je vous conseille de respecter ces quelques règles.

Règle n° 1 : Je déteste les Wraiths et leur adorateurs.

Règle n° 2 : Un bon Wraith est un Wraith mort !

Règle n° 3 : Un bon adorateur des Wraiths, est un adorateur mort.

Règle n° 4 : Au cour de mes 7 années en tant que coureur, j'ai appris de nombreuses façons de tuer, plus ou moins rapides, plus ou moins douloureuses. Laissez moi tranquille, sinon ...

Règle n° 5 : McKay a parlé un jour de moi en parlant de "Conan le barbare". Il a eu la chance que j'ai vu le film un jour ou j'avais tué une dizaine de Wraiths. J'étais de bonne humeur et il n'a eux à subir qu'une heure d'entraînement au combat avec moi. C'est mon petit frère, il devrait survivre ! Le prochain qui essai de se moquer de moi, je le tue.

Règle n° 6 : Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire, je ne suis pas doué pour parler non plus.

Règle n° 7 : Je ne fais pas confiance à Todd.

Règle n° 8 : Atlantis est ma famille. Toute attaque contre l'un de ses membres me fera vous considérer comme un Wraith.

Règle n° 9 : Tout contrevenant à la règle n°3 du Colonel Carter aura affaire à moi.

 _Règle n°3 : Par mesure de précaution il est interdit de se déplacer sur Atlantis avec un citron. Le seul endroit où vous pouvez en trouver, c'est le réfectoire. (Surtout le vendredi midi) Je suis la seule avec Sheppard à pouvoir en porter un en permanence sur l'ensemble de la cité._

* * *

 **Attention** : Le personnel administratif de la cité tient à préciser que ces règles ne sont qu'une interprétation des déclarations de Ronon Dex. Nous ne pouvons les garantir.

En cas d'erreur, nous tenons à présenter à l'avance toutes nos excuses à Monsieur DEX (ou à sa victime) qui voudra bien contacter un membre de SG-A pour rectification.


	7. Radek Zelenka

Dobrý den. Je suis le Docteur Radek Zelenka, scientifique. Je travaille en étroite collaboration avec le Docteur McKay au pôle recherche technologie des anciens. Face à l'égo de certains membres de SG-A, j'ai décidé d'écrire des règles vous expliquant plusieurs notions importantes au sein de la cité.

Règle n°1 : Il n'y a pas de question idiote, seulement une réponse idiote (Albert Einstein)

Règle n° 2 : Une journée de travail normale, même sur Atlantis, ne dure qu'un jour. Toutefois, comme la cité n'est pas sur Terre, ne croyez pas que cela veux dire obligatoirement 24 heures. Lantea a une durée de jour solaire différente. Pensez à demander une montre lanteane à l'intendance.

Règle n° 3 : Les scientifiques sont là pour faire fonctionner la technologie ancienne.

Règle n° 4 : Les militaires là pour nous protéger. Respectez les !

Règle n°5 : Je ne suis pas un combattant mais un scientifique !

Règle n° 6 : Le Docteur McKay a un très mauvais caractère et est très souvent de mauvaise fois. Si vous en êtes victime, offrez lui un café, cela devrait détourner son attention de vous. Pour le calmer, il est inutile de le féliciter ou de lui dire qu'il est le meilleur, il se dit le meilleur !

Règle n° 7 : Rodney, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul Tchèque sur Atlantis. La république Tchèque est un très beau pays. Les "Tchèques barrés", "sans provision" ... etc, doivent cesser. (Je vous rappelle que le Canada n'est pas sans défaut : Il a réussi à choisir la mauvaise feuille d'érable pour son billet de 20 dollars) (*)

Si vous continuez, je communiquerai à tout le monde votre état civil complet ! (**)

Règle n° 8 : Si vous devez effectuer des missions hors de la cité, ne négligez pas l'entraînement proposé par les militaires et par Teyla. Je préfère me battre que de finir, accompagné d'un citron, entre les mains d'un Wraith.

* * *

(*) L'information sur la feuille d'érable est véridique.

La version américaine ne permet pas ces jeux de mots mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

(**) Le nom complet de McKay est Meredith Rodney McKay et il déteste son premier prénom.


	8. Rodney McKay

Bienvenue en qualité de scientifique au sein d'Atlantis. Je suis Rodney McKay responsable de la section scientifique. La cité possède des règles qu'il convient absolument de respecter pour votre sécurité et celle d'Atlantis et de son personnel. En plus de celles-ci, chaque secteur de la base possède des règles particulières. Voici celles qui doivent être appliquées par ceux et celles qui travaillent avec moi.

Règle n° 1 : Ontario est la capitale du Canada. (*)

Règle n° 2 : J'ai toujours raison sauf si vous arrivez à me démontrer **scientifiquement** le contraire !

Règle n° 3 : Il n'existe que deux choses infinies, l'univers et la bêtise humaine... mais pour l'univers, je n'ai pas de certitude absolue. (Albert Einstein)

Règle n° 4 : Le Colonel Carter à détruit un soleil et moi les trois quarts d'un système solaire. Toute décision ici peut avoir des conséquences importantes. Réfléchissez avant d'agir. Au besoin demandez conseil au Docteur Zelenka ou à moi.

Règle n° 5 : Le port et le transport du citron est interdit dans et en dehors de la cité. (Sauf au réfectoire) Tout contrevenant, en dehors du dirigeant de la cité, devra en expliquer la raison à Ronon Rex. (Sheppard cela vous concerne !)

Règle n° 6 : La diffusion ou la possession du film "Conan le Barbare" et de la série "Xena la guerrière" est interdite. A défaut je vous ferai découvrir les Wraith de près.

Règle n° 7 : Je n'ai pas mauvais Caractère et je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois. Le ou la prochaine qui diffuse ces fausses informations servira de cobaye avec une technologie ancienne inconnue.

Règle n° 8 : En dehors du Docteur Jackson, je suis l'humain le plus évolué. (J'ai presque réussi l'ascension)

Règle n° 9 : Ne faites pas confiance aux militaires (sauf au Colonel Carter) qui découvrent une nouvelle machine. (Surtout si c'est le Colonel Sheppard) Autant ils sont à peu près compétents pour vous protéger, autant ils produisent des catastrophes avec les appareils anciens. (Non Sheppard, **MOI** je sais parfaitement utiliser cette technologie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si celle-ci est parfois défectueuse ! - voir la règle n°4 -)

* * *

(*) Souvenez-vous qu'au début McKay est obligé de corriger tout le monde


	9. Stefan Löfven

Gwenetsi m'a demandé, à force de parler de citron, d'imaginer les règles du cuisinier de la Cité. Je pense que j'ai dû ajouter un peu d'alcool au cocktail du docteur Beckett !

* * *

Bonjour !

Vous entrez dans le réfectoire de la cité. Je m'appelle Stefan Löfven et je suis votre chef cuisinier. Si mon accent vous surprend, je vous précise que je suis suédois. (1)

Avant de critiquer mes réalisations culinaires, je vous informe que j'ai travaillé avec le général O'Neill et au SGC. Tout cela, non pas en qualité de cuisinier, mais en tant que membre des opérations spéciales dans mon pays, puis au sein d'une équipe SG. C'est moi qui ai demandé ma mutation sur Atlantis. Les Wraiths m'ont semblé amusant. A bon entendeur ...

Règle n° 1 : Monsieur Ronon Dex à une table personnelle. (Évitez de le rejoindre sans son autorisation, il a tendance à être grognon dans ce cas)

Règle n° 2 : La Terre n'est jamais en mesure de nous fournir l'approvisionnement demandé. Nous vivons sur les ressources de la planète. (Le troc avec les autres planètes étant difficile) Si vous me voyez le matin me balader avec des armes et mes vêtements avec du sang dessus, c'est que je suis allé faire mon marché. (Les anciens n'ont pas emmenés toute l'arche de Noé avec eux, surtout sur Lantea où, ni les anciens, ni les humains n'ont vécus depuis 10000 ans)

Règle n° 3 : Le menu affiché parle de Bœuf , cochon ... etc. Ne cherchez pas le véritable nom de la viande que vous mangez. Même l'équipe des biologistes ne connaît pas l'espèce. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que c'est comestible et pas intelligent !

Règle n° 4 : Teyla et les Athosiens m'ont autorisé à faire un élevage de certaines de leur poules afin de vous fournir des œufs. (ce sont des vrais Gallus gallus domesticus apportées par les anciens.) Interdiction de les manger !

Règle n° 5 : Certaines personnes veulent interdire les citrons. Je vous rappelle que j'ai fais venir à mes frais une caisse de citrons de la Terre. Si une certaine personne veux la guerre, je demanderai l'interdiction du café dans la cité. Ce n'est pas bon pour le coeur !

Règle n° 6 : Les Wraiths nous trouvent bon à manger. J'ai voulu vous en préparer un avec une bonne sauce, mais l'équipe scientifique m'a informé que c'est impossible. Ils ne sont pas comestible. Dommage !

Règle n° 7 : Autant j'accepte de faire des menus végétariens, autant je refuse toute critique sur mes repas. Si vous les trouvez trop riche, faites un entraînement avec Ronon. Tous les jours nous nous entraînons ensemble au moins une heure et nous n'avons pas de problème de surpoids. (2)

Règle n° 8 : Au vu des conditions de travail et des horaires du personnel, avec mon équipe, je suis toujours à votre disposition pour fournir des en-cas ou des sandwichs en dehors heures habituelles. En échange, je demande aux responsables de nous communiquer l'emploi du temps du personnel pour organiser les repas. A défaut, sauf cas de force majeure, pour éviter tout gaspillage, le récalcitrant aura deux heures pour manger le surplus. (3)

Règle n° 9 : L'utilisation du citron au réfectoire est autorisée. D'ailleurs le vendredi à midi nous avons des "huîtres" Lanteanes. Elles sont sauvages mais excellentes. L'équipe médicale m'a confirmée qu'elles peuvent être dégustées sans problème ! (il n'y a pas de pollution ici)

Règle n° 10 : Le Docteur Rodney MacKay m'a demandé de pouvoir installer une machine à café pour lui tout seul au réfectoire. J'ai volontiers accepté. Il est donc interdit d'y toucher, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. (En échange j'ai toujours mes citrons !)

* * *

(1) En écrivant cela j'ai pensé, au début, au cuisinier suédois du Muppet Show. D'ailleurs son nom est celui du premier ministre suédois. Qu'il me pardonne ! Sinon, c'est moins drôle, mais plus proche de l'histoire, imaginez Steven Seagal dans le rôle de Casey Ryback dans "piège en haute mer" (ou "cuirassier en péril" pour nos amis québécois)

(2) Là oui, vous pouvez penser à Casey Ryback !

(3) Souvenez-vous de Louis de Funès dans "l'aile ou la cuisse" en train d'être gavé.

* * *

Réponse au message du Colonel Carter reçu par l'intermédiaire de tristana379 :

Mes respects Mon Colonel,

Je vous remercie pour votre message. J'ai immédiatement effectué la correction demandée. Par mesure de prudence, j'ai immédiatement informé Ronon de mon erreur avant qu'il ne le decouvre. J'ai eux droit à un grognement de sa part.

Des que la durée de mon affectation sur Atlantis sera passée, je ne manquerai pas de demander mon affectation au SGC.


	10. Todd

Depuis le début je vous fais découvrir le personnel d'Atlantis et les règles que chacun entend faire respecter. Mais en dehors du cuisinier de la cité, qui se soucie de Todd ? Voici ma vision des règles au sein de sa ruche.

* * *

Note du commandant "Todd" à son équipage et autres membres de la ruche :

Règle n° 1 : Comme le disent les humains, n'oubliez pas de vous laver la main avant de manger. (Toutefois il est inutile de se laver les dents après le repas)

Règle n° 2 : Lors de la récolte, il faut prévoir également notre avenir. Évitez de prendre les d'enfants (pour permettre de nouvelles plantations) et laissez des adultes pour que la génération suivante se renouvelle.

Règle n° 4 : Lorsqu'une civilisation humaine vous semble évoluée lors de la récolte, les officiers doivent effectuer des recherches sur les découvertes scientifiques de celle-ci. Vous êtes autorisé à épargner la vie de la **famille** de l'informateur en échange de données. (Si celui-ci est un scientifique, il sera encore plus savoureux)

Règle n° 5 : Nous avons besoin des adorateurs pour nous servir et en échange nous ne les mangeons pas et offrons à certains le "don de vie". Toutefois n'oubliez pas que les autres humains les considèrent comme des traîtres.

Règle n° 6 : Les terriens, même s'ils sont des humains, et donc aptes à être mangés, doivent être considérés comme des alliés. Si nous ne les attaquons pas, et suivant nos accords, ils ne chercheront pas à nous combattre et peuvent même être des alliés dans le combat. Si ma logique vous choque, pensez à mes 12000 ans d'expériences : Ils ont des gros vaisseaux armés et savent s'en servir. Si vous les croisés, afin de bénéficier de cette protection, pensez à les informer que vous faites parti de mon équipage.

Règle n° 7 : Les Asgards de la galaxie de Pégase doivent être considérés comme très dangereux. Si possible, et si nous avons la supériorité, il convient de les exterminer.

Règle n° 8 : Sheppard m'a indiqué que le McKay à plus peur d'un citron que de nous. J'ai cru à une blague ! Mais lors de ma dernière visite sur Atlantis je me suis aperçu que c'était exact. Il a manqué me serrer la main, (dommage pour une fois qu'un humain était volontaire) mais à fuit à la simple vue d'un citron.

Regle n° 9 :

Le même McKay est un scientifique terrien très compétent. (Ses qualités de combattant sont par contre catastrophique - les Wraiths ne rient pas souvent, mais en le voyant se battre évitez de mourir de rire. Cela serait une honte pour un Wraith de mourrir de cette façon !)

Si on lui demande "gentiment", il sera en mesure de régler presque tous nos problèmes techniques. (Je vous rappelle qu'en qualité de terrien il bénéficie de ma protection)


	11. Un humble scientifique de l'ombre

Bonjour, vous venez de rejoindre l'équipe du Docteur McKay. Atlantis fait l'objet de nombreuses règles édictées par chaque dirigeant ainsi que par chaque membre de SG-A, notre équipe d'exploration phare. Donc notre chef de service préféré à écrit ses propres règles que je vous conseille de lire pour votre sécurité. En tant qu'humble membre anonyme de cette équipe permettez moi de vous donnez quelques règles importantes qui devraient permettre votre intégration :

Règle n° 1 : Le célèbre "règlement du chef" s'applique au laboratoire. Pour simplifier, le génial Docteur McKay a toujours raison !

Règle n° 2 : Évitez de prononcer le nom du Colonel Carter en présence du Docteur. (Il en est toujours amoureux) Il est évident que cela n'est pas réciproque. (Cette magnifique et intelligente femme a un autre amour, mais chut !)

Règle n° 3 : Le Docteur McKay ne tiens que grâce à de nombreuses tasses de café. Si celui-ci vient à manquer, contactez en urgence le master sergeant Stefan Löfven, notre chef cuisinier. (Nous avons pu obtenir le numéro 911 comme code d'alerte pour cette situation) En effet en l'absence de café, il sera préférable de combattre un Wraith à mains nues que de travailler au laboratoire !

Règle n° 4 : Le docteur ne sait pas que les humains ont besoin de sommeil. Il est lui même capable de travailler plusieurs jours d'affilé sur un problème demandant à son équipe la même chose. (D'où le café pour lui et pour nous)

Règle n° 5 : Le Docteur part très souvent en mission avec l'équipe SG-A. Il en revient chaque fois vivant vous racontant ses exploits. On pourrait croire que le Docteur à tendance à inventer ses aventures. **NON** !

Il embellit son rôle dans la mission mais le plus surprenant est qu **'il dit la vérité**. Notre chef vénéré a bien détruit un système solaire tout seul ! Il a combattu des Wraiths. (mais n'arrive toujours pas à les tuer avec un fusil - personne n'est parfait) il est un des rares humains avec le Docteur Jackson à savoir ce que signifie réellement l'ascension. (Il y a donc une forme de sagesse en lui !) Il comprend la technologie ancienne et sait généralement l'utiliser.

Règle n° 6 : le Docteur déclare être allergique au citron. (Comment croire qu'un leader comme lui puisse être victime d'un tel handicap ?) Il est donc interdit d'en avoir un sous peine de sanctions par l'équipe SG-A. Alors pensez aux conséquences si vous êtes pris avec cet agrume !

Règle n° 7 : En qualité de scientifiques, nous sommes amenés à sortir d'Atlantis lors de la découverte de technologie ancienne. Les militaires sont alors chargés de notre protection face aux différents dangers existant dans la galaxie de Pégase. Toutefois il peut s'avérer mortel de compter sur les autres pour survivre. Différentes formations d'autodéfense sont prévues pour le personnel civil. **Il vous faut les suivre.** Tout le monde n'ayant pas la chance du Docteur MacKay, et sans entraînement les probabilités étant contre nous, ces séances pourraient vous sauver la vie.

* * *

Cette note serait écrire par un "humble" membre de l'entourage du docteur McKay. Toutefois, comme l'a fait remarqué le Colonel Sheppard, elle semble être faite à la gloire de McKay. Donc, soit il l'a écrite lui même (mais il a déjà écrit ses propres règles), ou c'est un membre de son équipe qui l'a écrite en pensant que le Docteur tomberait dessus. (Cela serait donc du second degré !)


	12. Lieutenant Conway

Bienvenue au personnel civil dans la salle d'entraînement aux armes d'Atlantis. Je suis le lieutenant Conway votre nouvel instructeur.

Règle n° 1 : Vous n'êtes pas des combattants. Mon but est de vous apprendre à vous servir de quelques armes qui sont mises à votre disposition lors des sorties. Cela consiste également à savoir les entretenir.

Règle n° 2 : Docteur McKay, je vous rappelle que votre arme doit être approvisionnée. (Le chargeur doit être enclenché) A défaut, vous allez vous retrouver avec une arme sans chargeur et sans utilité. [1] Vous comprenez pourquoi mon prédécesseur a été rapatrié sur Terre pour dépression ?

Règle n° 3 : Lorsque vous voulez visez une cible, regardez la. Regarder derrière vous ou fermer les yeux en tirant ne sert qu'à gaspiller des munitions. [2]

Règle n° 4 : Je me répète, mais le but de l'entraînement est de mettre un maximum de balles dans la cible pour la neutraliser. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour l'équipe médicale et de nombreuses civilisations de Pégase respectent vos fonctions, mais pas toutes. Prenez l'exemple des Wraiths. Je ne veux pas vous apprendre à tuer, mais à survivre ! Le Docteur McKay peut vous confirmer qu'une balle de pistolet n'arrête pas un Wraith.

Règle n° 5 : En cas de problème les militaires communiquent avec des gestes. Vous devez être à même de les comprendre et de vous faire comprendre ! (Ce langage est plus simple que celui des anciens mais tout aussi important ! ) Parler peut donner votre position à l'ennemi !

Règle n° 6 : J'ai pu obtenir une caisse de citrons avec l'accord du SGC. Docteur McKay, lors de votre prochaine séance de tir au pistolet, je placerai des citrons **autour** de la cible. En cas d'échec, si vous recevez du jus de citron, tant pis pour vous !

Règle n° 7 : Le Colonel Sheppard a récupéré plusieurs armes Wraith. La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez une nouvelle génération de cible. Tant que vous ne la touchez pas, elle vous tire dessus. Comme certains le savent déjà, cela fait mal, même à faible puissance. (Non je ne suis ni fou ni sadique ! Ne vous plaigniez pas ou la prochaine fois je remplace l'armement Wraith par un FN P90 prêté personnellement par le Général O'Neill) [3]

Règle n° 8 : Je ne sais pas cette formation sera efficace, (surtout pour certains, suivez mon regard !) mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je crois que tout va finir avec un bon coup de pied au "Gluteus maximus". [4]

* * *

[1] vous avez des doutes sur ses talents recherchez sur YouTube : Rodney Mckay gun fail [Stargate Atlantis]

[2] Dans mes souvenirs McKay à tendance à tirer sans regarder.

[3] C'est l'arme qu'utilise l'équipe SG1

[4] Aux fesses (pour respecter le tout public) - C'est l'expression utilisée dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 - "Face à face"


	13. Aux gestionnaires de la porte

Vous voici chargé de la gestion de la porte d'Atlantis. Alors qu'au SG-C, c'est le célèbre sergent Walter Harriman qui depuis des années est chargé de cette fonction, ici vous vous devez savoir que vous resterez anonyme. Toutefois ce poste, important pour la sécurité de la cité, mérite que l'on respecte quelques règles :

Règle n° 1 : Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas à assurer la maintenance de la porte, ici nous avons un DHD, que vous devez négliger votre travail.

Règle n° 2 : Par mesure de sécurité, et sauf urgence absolue, seul le personnel militaire est habilité à activer la porte.

Règle n° 3 : Ne demandez pas à un scientifique de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de la porte. Vous en aurez pour des heures d'explication et à moins d'avoir un ou deux doctorats, celles-ci seront incompréhensibles. Sachez seulement, pour simplifier, que vous êtes décomposé d'un côté et recomposé de l'autre côté. Comme le dirait le Général O'Neill, pensez à la téléportation dans Star Trek en plus sûr ! Depuis le début des expéditions, avec la porte, nous n'avons eu qu'un seul incident, avec Teal'c, mais il est toujours là pour raconter.

Règle n° 4 : N'oubliez pas qu'un bouclier protège l'accès à la cité et doit être en gagé lors de l'activation de la porte. Il est de votre responsabilité, en l'absence du personnel habillé, de le désactiver lorsqu'une équipe veut traverser la porte. Je ne dis pas que quelques fois, suivant qui passe la porte, on n'aurait pas envie de laisser le bouclier baissé, mais la "victime" ne produirait qu'un flash et un bruit sourd. Nous sommes des militaires, si vous voulez vous venger, soyez plus imaginatif !

Règle n° 6 : En qualité de responsable de la porte vous avez également la possibilité d'engager à tout moment le bouclier, même après l'ouverture de la porte et sans autorisation, pour assurer la sécurité d'Atlantis. Toutefois, n'oubliez pas que vous serez responsable de vos actes. De même, seuls le dirigeant de la cité, le chef scientifique, le commandant militaire ou l'officier de permanence (civil ou militaire) peuvent demander son activation.

Règle n° 7 : Lors de l'activation de la porte n'oubliez pas l'effet kawoosh en l'absence du bouclier. Laisser devant la porte, avant son ouverture, le matériel qui doit être transporté grâce à elle, n'est pas très malin !

Règle n° 8 : Le personnel civil n'a généralement aucune notion des grades et n'a aucune mémoire de nos noms. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté ou qu'ils se croient supérieurs, ils vivent tout simplement dans un autre monde, ils ont la tête dans les étoiles. (Dans la porte des étoiles ?) Je dirai même dans une autre galaxie ! Ne soyez pas vexés.

Règle n° 9 : Tout le monde sait que le Docteur McKay est "allergique" au citron. Sachant qu'il sauve la cité avec SG-A une fois par semaine, et malgré sa personnalité pas toujours agréable, évitez de l'accueillir à sa traversée de la porte avec un collier de citrons pour le féliciter.

* * *

 **Annotation du Colonel Sheppard :**

Je commence à en avoir assez de cette pratique des règles. Je ne sais pas qui est le petit malin qui a écrit celles là, mais en cas "d'accident" vous trouverez les Wraiths plus sympa que moi !


	14. La blanchisserie

Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans la blanchisserie d'Atlantis. Avant de nous confier vos vêtements, veuillez lire la note ci-dessous :

Règle n° 1 : Le linge à déposer doit être trié par catégorie et emballé dans les sacs prévus à cet effet.

Règle n° 2 : Nous sommes loin de la Terre. Nos réserves de lessive ne sont pas infinies et nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le matériel ancien pour l'entretien du linge. Il est très difficile d'enlever les tâches d'herbes que les équipes en expédition arrivent à obtenir à force de se traîner par terre. Cela devient pire qu'entretenir l'équipement d'une équipe de soccer. (Ou de football pour les non américains) Si vous ne voulez pas être jeter par le personnel comme du linge sale faites attention ! [1]

Règle n° 3 : Nous avons assez de rapiécer les vêtements. Face au nombre croissant de trous et de déchirures, des cours gratuits de rapiéçage vous seront donnés chaque mercredi à compter de 19 heures. Les fils, les aiguilles et le dés seront fournis. Venez nombreux avec votre linge ! (Cela ne sera pas l'occasion de laver son linge sale en famille)

Règle n° 4 : Pour ceux qui ont peur lors des missions, je vous conseille d'essayez les couches Lotus avec "élastique là". Elles sont discrètes et évitent les différentes fuites qui souillent les vêtements. [2]

Règle n° 5 : Je parle seulement du point de vue de l'équipe chargé de l'entretien du linge, mais les missions sur Pegase sont préférables à celles dans notre galaxie. Pas de Goa'uld qui vous torturent et font des trous aux vêtements. Les Wraiths vous tue mais au moins laissent les vêtements intacts. [3]

Règle n° 6 : N'en déplaise au Docteur McKay, ayez toujours des citrons chez vous ! Non seulement le citron peut devenir, grâce à l'acide citrique qu'il contient, un produit dégraissant formidable, mais il est surtout très efficace pour redonner son éclat au linge blanc devenu gris ou jaune. [4]

Règle n° 7 : La cité a beau être grande, tout se sait. Monsieur Michel Colucci, la prochaine fois que vous vous moquez encore de notre fonction, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous n'aurez qu'à laver vous même votre linge ! [5]

Règle n° 8 : Nous rappelons à tous qu'en cas de mauvaise volonté manifeste de votre part, nous sommes autorisé à détruire les vêtements que **nous** considérions irrécupérable. Si vous voulez finir en sous-vêtements ...

* * *

[1] Guy Bedos a écrit un sketch sur le compagnon d'un joueur de Foot qui se plaignait des taches d'herbes difficiles à faire partir, je n'ai rien inventé !

[2] Si vous ne connaissez cette pub tapez sur YouTube PubPampersElastiquesla

[3] Autant le chapitre précédent aurait pu être considéré comme réaliste, autant celui-ci est une parodie.

[4] Un petit conseil gratuit pour l'entretien de la maison !

[5] Une pensée pour Coluche et son sketch sur les lessives.


	15. L'équipe d'entretien

Vous faites partie maintenant de l'équipe d'entretien d'Atlantis. Nous faisons partie des humbles travailleurs de l'ombre chargés du bon fonctionnement de la cité. Comme chaque service, nous avons décidé d'écrire nos propres règles :

Règle n° 1 : Les responsables scientifiques sont chargés de comprendre à quoi servent les machines. Nous, nous devons les faire fonctionner.

Règle n° 2 : Nous avons décidé d'appeler les galeries techniques qui parcourent l'intérieur de la cité des **tubes de Jefferies** ( _Jefferies' tubes_ en anglais) comme dans Star Trek ! Il n'y a pas que le Général O'Neill qui est fan de ces séries. Ces tubes permettent un accès de maintenance aux différentes sections de la cité, un peu comme les conduits d'aération dans les immeubles. Ces tubes parcourent Atlantis dans toutes les directions.

Règle n° 3 : Dans les tubes de Jefferies circule des câbles. N'y touchez pas sans vérifier leur fonction ! Ils peuvent aussi bien transporter des données que de l'énergie.

Règle n° 4 : Les normes électriques aux États-Unis et au Canada spécifient que la tension nominale devrait être 120 V et la fréquence de 60 Hz. N'oubliez pas que les anciens ne connaissaient pas nos normes électriques ! Avant de brancher un appareil vérifiez la tension et la fréquence ! [1]

Règle n° 5 : Sachez que vous êtes un anonyme. Sauf en cas d'erreur de votre part, il y a peu de chance que l'encadrement se souvienne de votre nom.

Règle n° 6 : Tout le monde le dit et le répète, les inventions anciennes sont dangereuses. Le Docteur McKay, pourtant le meilleur connaisseur des anciens avec le Docteur Zelenka, a réussi à détruire presque entièrement un système solaire. Réfléchissez à ce que vous faites. En cas d'erreur, vous ne pourrez sans doute pas compter sur quelqu'un pour résoudre le problème. Laissez les militaires, qui sont par contre parfaits pour nous protéger, jouer les bourrins. Réfléchissez avant d'agir !

Règle n° 7 : Le Colonel Sheppard nous a diffusé dernièrement le film "Now Where Did the Seventh Company Get to". Le prochain technicien qui prend exemple sur le Colonel Blanchet finira aux quatre coins d'Atlantis, façon puzzle ! [2]

Règle n° 8 : Les E2PZ sont vitaux, ils assurent l'approvisionnement énergétique de la cité. Évitez toute surcharge du système électrique. Ce n'est pas en recréant une pile avec du citron que vous sauverez Atlantis.

Règle n° 9 : Ne pouvant compter que sur nous mêmes, des cours en langue ancienne écrite sont donnés par plusieurs techniciens bénévoles le mardi et le vendredi à 19 heures. Cela devrait vous permettre de comprendre les avertissements affichés dans Atlantis ainsi que pouvoir consulter le contenu de la base de données techniques de la cité même en l'absence d'un ordinateur traducteur. Nous ne pouvons que vous exhorter à suivre cette formation. Comme vous vous en doutez les horaires ont été pris en collaboration avec l'équipe de la blanchisserie.

* * *

[1] La série est américano-canadienne, donc, et je parle sous le contrôle de nos amis québécois qui connaissent mieux le sujet et peuvent lire ceci, j'ai repris les normes d'Amérique du Nord.

[2] Oui ! J'ai osé glisser "Mais où est donc la 7ème compagnie" et "les tontons flingueurs". J'ai également glissé un citron comme promis

* * *

A titre d'information, une série de science fiction, Babylon 5, à fait tout un épisode avec le regard de simples techniciens sur les événements.


	16. Chez une reine Wraith

Teyla, lors d'une mission, a du se faire passer pour une reine Wraith. A cette occasion nous avons pu apprendre quelques une des règles qui s'appliquent dans une ruche bénéficiant de la présence d'une reine. Voici la version la plus récente de celles-ci :

Règle n°1 : Je suis votre seule et unique reine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que je suis la plus belle.

Règle n°2 : Vous me devez obéissance.

Règle n°3 : Tout Wraith qui ne m'obéit pas sera exécuté. Je me ferai un plaisir de le faire moi même.

Règle n°4 : La survie de la ruche est ma priorité. S'il le faut, je vous sacrifierai pour le bien de tous. De même la survie des officiers doit être privilégiée à celle des soldats.

Règle n°5 : Je décide de qui est mon commandant. C'est moi également qui décide s'il doit subir le même sort qu'un faux-bourdon !

Règle n°6 : Les adorateurs sont là pour nous servir. En cas de manquement, ils sont servis en apéritif !

Règle n°7 : Notre approvisionnement en nourriture est primordial. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à épargner un humain adulte s'il n'est pas devenu un adorateur ou un coureur, sauf avec mon autorisation ou celle de mon commandant. Comme le disent les humains nous devons gérer nos réserves en "bon père de famille".

Règle n°8 : Nos chambres de stockage de nourriture ne comportent qu'un nombre limité de places. Pour éviter tout gaspillage de nourriture, vérifiez les disponibilités avant de capturer des humains. Évitez également l'indigestion !

Règle n°9 : J'ai appris que certains humains croient que, pour nous, ils sont autant considérés qu'un plateau de fruits de mer. C'est faux ! Un plateau de fruit de mer est agréable à manger mais ne nous nourrit pas. Un humain et savoureux et nous nourrit. De plus, un plateau de fruits de mer nécessite un citron alors qu'avec un humain au menu, le citron ne sert à rien, sauf à me donner des aigreurs d'estomac.

Règle n° 10 : Je suis la seule à pouvoir autoriser une alliance avec une autre ruche. Si vous surprenez mon commandant en compagnie d'une autre reine, vous êtes autorisé à le supprimer.

Règle n° 11 : Toute civilisation avancée doit être détruite avant de représenter une menace pour nous. Les enfants peuvent épargnés.

Règle n°12 : Atlantis doit être capturée afin de nous permettre l'accès à la Terre. De même, tous les terriens doivent être exterminés. Non pas seulement à cause de leur technologique mais parce qu'ils fédèrent contre nous tous les humains de la Galaxie.

Règle n°13 : Le commandant "Todd" et sa ruche ne respectent pas nos traditions. Ils n'ont pas de reine, prennent des accords avec les terriens et refusent de se nourrir de n'importe quel humain. Ils prévoient même de ne plus se nourrir d'humains mais d'utiliser de la nourriture humaine. Face à cette abjection, il convient de les exterminer.


	17. Services administratifs

**A diffusion restreinte aux seing de la cité**. **Ne peut être divulgué aux dirigeants d'Atlantis ou à la CIS.**

Bienvenue sur Atlantis. Prenant exemple sur nous, de nombreux services de la cité ont décidé de mettre en place des règles de fonctionnement. Notre grande famille a toujours bénéficié de règlements afin de pouvoir fonctionner. Conformément à l'article R.27404 du code de la CIS, voici un additif au règlement des fonctionnaires détachés pour des missions extérieures :

Règle n° 1 : Notre organisme de tutelle, la CIS, comme tout service administratif, a rédigée un texte concernant le fonctionnement de ses services. Nous nous devons de le respecter. Comme nous l'avons indiqué dans notre préambule, des dérogations peuvent être prévues sans accord écrit de la CIS et surtout de ses dirigeants. Voici à titre de rappel le contenu de l'article R.27404 : "Les services administratifs peuvent se retrouver détachés hors de leur locaux de la Tau'ri. Face au risque de leur destruction, ils sont autorisés à mettre en place des règles dérogatoires au règlement commun, sans en informer la hiérarchie. Il conviendra de se reporter l'annexe 23A43Z pour application."

Règle n° 2 : Nous assurons le bon fonctionnement de la cité.

Règle n° 3 : Nous nous sacrifions dans l'ingratitude générale et le mépris des autres.

Règle n° 4 : Ne vous plaigniez pas, grâce aux progrès techniques et la technologie ancienne, vous n'avez pas, à produire vos rapports en plusieurs exemplaires en utilisant une machine à écrire et du papier carbone !

Règle n° 5 : Nous sommes là afin de protéger les gens, même malgré eux.

Règle n° 6 : Face au risque d'extermination par les Wraiths, nous nous devons d'être solidaires avec le reste du personnel d'Atlantis. La vie est trop précieuse pour été sacrifiée. Toute règle contraire doit être ignorée.

Règle n° 6 : Les militaires ne nous aiment pas mais apprécient d'avoir leur réserve de munitions complétées. Soyez ferme sur vos exigences mais respectueux. Vous avez du pouvoir mais eux assurent notre sécurité.

Règle n° 7 : Les scientifiques trouvent que nous bridon leurs recherches avec nos règles administratives. Une règle est une règle. Qui d'autre que nous peut limiter les risques face à ces grands enfants pour qui tout est beau et sans danger. Le Docteur McKay, le meilleur connaisseur de la technologie des anciens, a réussi, en n'écoutant aucune règle, à détruire presque entièrement un système solaire.

Règle n° 8 : Si nous écoutions les soldats et les scientifiques, ils ne mangeraient que de la viande, de la charcuterie, des sandwichs, des pâtes, des pommes de terre et du café. Comme des enfants ils ne veulent pas de légumes. Nous ne sommes pas au XVII ème siècle. Alors pour éviter tout risque de scorbut, nous avons décidé, en accord avec les services médicaux, de donner deux verres de jus de citron par jour et par personne à tout le monde sauf ceux qui mangent de manière équilibrée. Face à cette menace, le chef cuisinier, le sergent Stefan Löfven, pense que certains vont enfin marger ce qu'il propose.

Règle n° 9 : Même les goa'uld ont des fonctionnaires. Il nous est arrivé de discuter avec eux pour connaître le fonctionnement de leur administration. Nous sommes en train d'enquêter pour savoir si les Wraiths connaissent également cette fonction afin d'améliorer nos connaissances. Attention toutefois ! Même si des fonctionnaires Wraiths existent, n'oubliez pas qu'ils se nourrissent d'humains. Votre statu ne vous procure aucune protection face à eux.

Règle n° 10 : Monsieur Ronon Dex a des difficultés pour rédiger des rapports de mission. Après vérification qu'aucune règle ne l'interdit, nous avons demandé à Madame Teyla Emmagan, au sergent Löfven (le seul qui arrive à le faire parler devant un verre) et au Colonel Sheppard, de rédiger en commun ses rapports. Nous vous remercions de leur servir d'intermédiaire si ces trois personnes devaient faire face à des difficultés administratives. Il ne s'agit **pas** de contourner les règlements, mais, en bon fonctionnaires, d'aider les usagers à se conformer aux règles.

Règle n° 11 : Si des règles vous viennent à l'esprit, veuillez en informer le bureau 102.1 pour avis et diffusion.

 **Additif du 2 août 2008, à la suite de la nomination de Monsieur Woosley à la tête de la cité :**

Monsieur Woosley, comme tout dirigeant ou haut responsable de la CIS n'a pas connaissance de l'article R.27404 et des règles mises en place au sein de la cité. Au vu des règles qu'il a publié, notre règlement lui sera transmis dès demain matin.


	18. Les Anquietas

Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écris. J'ai plusieurs idées en cour d'écriture, mais pour l'instant, rien de définitif. Je n'abandonne pas !

* * *

Règle n° 1 : Nous n'avons pas le droit, en principe, d'interférer avec les humains.

Règle n° 2 : Si vous rencontrez des Lanciens n'ayant pas encore fait l'ascension, vous devez essayer de les convaincre de nous rejoindre. Pégase est devenue mortelle pour eux. Les terriens ont déjà trouvé et sauvé un groupe d'entre eux. Toutefois, à cause de leur croyance en leur invulnérabilité et leur supériorité, les Lanciens ont refusé l'aide des terriens et les ont même chassé d'Atlantis. Les Asurans les ont détruit.

Règle n° 3 : Atlantis semble être dans de bonnes mains. Les terriens l'utilisent afin de protéger les humains de la galaxie de Pégase. Au vu de l'importance de la cité ils sont même disposés à la détruire pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains des Wraiths.

Règle n° 4 : Les Oris représentent un danger mortel pour toute civilisation. Ils asservissent les humains pour augmenter leur pouvoir sans prendre en compte l'intérêt des autres. Même si, à ce jour ils ne sont pas dans la galaxie de Pégase, il faut rester prudent et éviter d'attirer leur attention sur celle-ci.

Règle n° 5 : Les Asurans sont, avec les Wraiths, la plus grande menace de la galaxie de pégase. Si les humains demeurant sur Atlantis trouvent une solution pour faire disparaître ces menaces, une intervention **discrète** pour les aider est autorisée. Nous sommes en effet à l'origine du problème. Ganos Lal (1) d'ailleurs, profite du fait que les terriens sur Atlantis connaissent notre existence pour déjà distiller des informations.

Règle n° 6 : Ne prenez pas exemple sur Oma Desala qui est intervenue de manière trop visible dans la Voie lactée. Elle ressent, malgré son ascension, de fortes émotions. La compassion chez elle l'empêche de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions. Toute intervention doit bénéficier non pas à une, mais à de nombreuses personnes.

Règle n° 7 : Nous ne voulons pas, à la différence des Oris, être considérés comme des dieux. Inutile de reprendre forme humaine afin de créer des demi-dieux ! - Pas de boogie-woogie si vous préférez.

Règle n° 8 : Sur Atlantis, un humain à presque réussi l'ascension. Même si c'est avec l'aide d'une machine, cela montre le niveau d'évolution de ces humains. Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi il a échoué si près du but. Des données préliminaires laissent entendre que cela serait peut être du à une forme d'agrume et plus précisément un citron !

Règle n° 9 : Si vous croisez SG22 éviter toute ingérence. (2)

* * *

(1) Morgane pour les terriens

(2) Il s'agit ici d'un petit hommage à « Effet papillon » de Rufus Shinra. Il s'agit d'un spin-off littéraire de Stargate SG1 et Atlantis. Trois tomes, près de 800 pages ! Quel dommage que la fin n'a jamais pu être écrite. Mais si avez l'occasion … Attention toutefois, ce n'est pas une histoire fleur bleue.


	19. L'équipe d'entretien des Jumpers

Et non je n'ai pas abandonné voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Depuis la découverte des Jumpers, tous ceux qui possèdent le gêne des anciens ou se l'on fait implanter par génothérapie, désirent piloter ces magnifiques vaisseaux.

Toutefois, vu le nombre limité d'appareils nous avons décidés de mettre en place, avec l'accord du colonel Carter puis de Monsieur Richard Woolsey, des règles spécifiques pour les utilisateurs des Jumper.

Règle n° 1 : Plusieurs Jumpers ont déjà été détruits. Le prochain qui en détruit un par accident ou par une action irréfléchie rentrera à pied ! Il n'est pas question d'envoyer un autre Jumper pour récupérer les pilotes encore en vie. Toutefois les passagers, le matériel et les corps seront récupérés. (Nous ne sommes pas des monstres !) Traverser la moitié d'une planète à pied pour atteindre la porte des étoiles la plus proche devrait vous faire réfléchir à vos actions. Ne soyez pas pressé de rentrer. De toute façon, à votre retour nous n'aurez plus jamais le droit de piloter ou de simplement utiliser un Jumper sauf en tant que combattant ! Comme beaucoup de techniciens nous avons pu voir, grâce au colonel Shepard, « Now Where Did the Seventh Company Get to". Donc trouvez une meilleure explication que « J'ai glissé chef » pour vous faire pardonner. (1)

Règle n° 2 : A ce jour nous n'avons pas trouvé d'usine construisant ces vaisseaux et la terre n'est pas en mesure de les produire. Par chance nous avons une réserve importante de pièces détachées. Si vous arrivez à trouver un ou plusieurs Jumpers, nous avons l'autorisation de la direction d'Atlantis de vous accorder un retour de deux mois sur terre, sans en informer la CIS.

Règle n° 3 : Beaucoup de gens déclarent que le Docteur McKay est difficilement gérable. Notre équipe adore travailler avec lui. Il nous a permis à plusieurs reprises à améliorer les fonctionnalités des Jumpers. Il est en outre toujours disponible et prêt à nous proposer des solutions pour les réparations. Toute critique contre lui est une critique contre nous.

Règle n° 4 : Nous passons des nuits entières à réviser, réparer et bichonner les vaisseaux. Si le matin vous nous trouvez « gronchon », ne le prenez pas contre vous, c'est du à la fatigue. Restez aimable avec nous, sinon votre prochain vol pourrait être mémorable ! (Mais non ce n'est pas une menace !)

Règle n° 5 : A force de voler dans l'atmosphère de différentes planètes, le pare brise des Jumpers est recouvert d'insectes et autres salissures. L'équivalent Lantien des essuie-glaces permet de gérer beaucoup de problèmes mais nous devons quand même passer de longs moments à nettoyer le pare-brise avec de l'eau citronnée. (2) Sur terre quand vous rendez un véhicule de location vous devez le rendre propre, faites la même chose. (Pas de sachets de nourriture vide ou autre détritus à l'intérieur, pas de vaisseau recouvert de boue, etc.) Cela devrait rendre notre équipe plus indulgente sur les petits bobos que vous avez causé au vaisseau.

Règle n° 6 : Nous comprenons tout à fait qu'au vu de la dangerosité des missions un vaisseau puisse être endommagé. Chaque Jumper est donc équipé d'une trousse de premier secours comprenant des pièces de rechange ainsi qu'un ordinateur de diagnostic. Pour rester en bon terme avec nos équipes formez-vous pour connaître les réparations les plus basiques. Cela évitera de nous faire traverser la moitié de la galaxie pour rien. Cela nous rend « gronchon » ! (Voyez la règle n 4)

Règle n° 7 : Nous avons réussi à créer une série de drones un peu particuliers. En cas d'anniversaire, bar mitzvah, demande en mariage, extermination des Wraiths ou que sais-je, nous sommes à votre disposition pour donner avec les Jumpers un très beau feu d'artifice visible des balcons de la cité. Le Colonel Sheppard à été prévenu et devrait pouvoir occuper Monsieur Richard Woolsey le temps des festivités. (A moins qu'il l'invite en lui expliquant qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle technique pour vaincre les Wraiths)

Règle n° 8 : Si Atlantis est à nouveau attaquée, une partie de notre équipe a déjà réquisitionné plusieurs Jumpers. Nous nous sommes autorisés à rayer la peinture des vaisseaux afin de venger tous les morts d'Atlantis ainsi que les heures passées à réparer nos magnifiques machines. Il est prévu d'utiliser quelques unes de nos inventions, qui ne risquent pas d'être validées par l'encadrement, sauf par le Docteur McKay, au vu de leur risque de dangerosité pour leur utilisateurs. Si cela fonctionne Ronon DEX semblera doux et gentil par rapport nous.

(1) voyez le chapitre 15 concernant l'équipe d'entretien d'Atlantis si nous ne trouvez pas de quel film je parle

(2) Petite recette pour nettoyer une vitre : pulvérisez une solution de 2 cuillères à soupe de jus de citron, 1/2 tasse de vinaigre blanc et 1 quart d'eau chaude, frottez, puis essuyez !


End file.
